Ergo
by Supreme Kai's Girl
Summary: Android 17 can't stop having these nightmares, and they are starting to irritate him! But what will happen when he discovers that Dr. Gero was hiding more secrets than he can imagine? NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Dreaming?

**Ergo**

_**A Short DBZ Story**_

_**Part One: Dreaming**_

He tossed and turned for what has to be the hundredth time tonight. He wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that he wasn't use to sleeping due to his other half, or simply because of the dream he was having. The same one that kept occurring for the past few days. And it was driving him crazy!

"Dammit," he cursed as he sat up, resting his head in his palms, "what the hell will it take for me to get some sleep?!" Pissed off to the boot, he went into his kitchen to get a drink of water, like it would do him any good.

Android Number Seventeen had lived out in the forest for some time now, away from civilization. He preferred a life of solitude, far from the noises and bothersome people that thrived in society today. He didn't care that he was alone, just so as long nobody annoyed him and disturbed his peace. But time and time again, he did wished that his twin would join him and not marry that short midget of a husband, Krillin I think his name was. That was her decision, but it was sort of a piss poor choice on her part, he thought, going back to bed, trying to fall asleep for at least five, ten minutes tops. He did, but...it wasn't pretty. The nightmares never ceased to end.

In his dream, he was running through an abandoned building, trying his damnedest to hide from what was after him. Seventeen hid behind a large piece of rubble, holding his chest to calm his heart.

_'Did...Did I lose him...?'_

_'Seventeen...'_ purred a raspy, male voice. Seventeen's heart jumped as he could hear the footsteps of his pursuer coming closer. _'Seventeen, where are you? Come now, you know it's useless to escape your fate, my boy. Submit to me and I promise you it won't be painful...much.' _

As the footsteps dreaded closer, Seventeen sucked in his fears and prepared to attack. Jumping out from behind the rubble, the cyborg boy launched a two-handed energy blast at the creature. Just when he thought it made impacted to destroy him, he simply flicked it away like it was nothing. His body tense with fear, Seventeen turned to run, only to be swatted by the creature's tail and smack into a wall. As the monster advanced towards him, Seventeen made another foolish attempt to blast the creature into the next world, but again he was two steps ahead of him. One huge blast came at him, but being all-powerful enough to withstand even the strongest of attack, he _**PUNCHED**_ the energy attack back at Seventeen, knocking him down in one short millisecond. Seventeen would have got up if not for his shaking legs. Picking him up by his bandanna, the monster gave out an airless chuckle.

_'Seventeen, I disappointed in you. I thought you would have more fight than that, but apparently I was wrong. Now...' _Its stinger opened up, revealing an endless abyss to Hell. _'...become part of me.'_

_'N-Never...YOU BUG-LIKE FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ the boy exclaimed with the last of his bravery leaving his body. Angered at the boy's resistance, he kneed him in his back, causing intense pain for Seventeen.

_'Really Seventeen, I thought you would have enough sense to respect me, but I guess you never were the obedient type. SAY GOODBYE TO THIS WORLD, SEVENTEEN!!!!'_

_'NO!!!!!'_ he screamed in shear distress as darkness cloaked over him, becoming part of the monster's being.

"DAH!!!! Huh...?"

Seventeen had woken up. His nightclothes and hair was soaking wet with perspiration, and his mind felt like mush. This was one of three recurring dreams he has had for months and they occurred in different patterns. Running a hand through his silky black locks, he got up, put his clothes on and flew off into the night. He needed someone to talk to and _she _was the only one who could understand: his sister.


	2. Reunion

_**Part Two: Reunion**_

Seventeen knocked at the door of Kame House several minutes later. Impatient he was, he banged constantly at the door. "C'mon, c'mon, open up already..." he muttered to himself, tapping his foot like a rabbit. He would have added a few more knocks, but someone answered the door. It was Krillin, whose eyes were half-lidded which gave him the impression that he was asleep. He appeared quite different from the last time Seventeen saw him, mainly because he grew hair.

"Huh...wha...." Krillin mumbled, not knowing who he was talking to.

"Yo runt, where's Eighteen?" the cyborg greeted rather rudely. As soon he realized who that voice belonged to, Krillin jumped into he senses and almost fell back. "S-S-Seventeen!! What are you doing here?!"

'Really, just what the hell does she see in him?' he thought, then turning to answer the timid Z-Fighter's question. "Didn't you hear me the first time, shortie? I need to talk to Eighteen, so where is she?"

"You know you could ask nicely," said Krillin, gaining back some of his composure. "I mean, what the hell, it's 1:00 AM! Can't this wait?!"

"Runt...," Seventeen brought his face to the shorter man's, his icy cold eyes darking a bit showing his hidden ire, "I am in no mood for waiting and I don't give a rat's ass at what time it is, so I'll ask you again: Where. The Hell. Is. Eighteen?"

"That's enough!" a woman's voice broke apart the minor scuffle. Eighteen stood behind her husband, arms folded, ice cold eyes glowering into Seventeen's equally shaded ones. Krillin let out a sigh of relief as his wife's presence sometimes meant things would be easier for him. Eighteen looked down at her husband and kisses him on the forehead. "Sorry about that, honey. You can go back to bed now," she smiled. Seventeen never knew she would become this...this peaceful being. Guess that what marriage will do to ya.

"Thanks, babe..." he replied, walking back inside and upstairs, leaving the two cyborg siblings to themselves. A cold scowl appeared on her face as her twin turned to leave, only to be stopped by her voice.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going?" Seventeen glanced over her shoulder and saw that her glare was still intact. Damn did she look scary. "There's no use in staying now since I apparently pissed you off by annoying your pathetic husband. I guess I already overstayed my welcome, so ja na." He was about to take off, but her voice stopped him again. "Wait a minute..." Seventeen turned to face her but was caught by surprise; she embraced him tightly, arm wrapped around his neck. He had no words whatsoever for this peculiar action portrayed by his sister, so the only thing he could think of was returning the favor.

"It's good to see you again, Sev..." she murmured, smiling. Seventeen sucked his teeth and broke apart from her. "Jeez sis, apparently marrying that runt of a warrior has made you soft all these years we been away from each other. You're not gonna start crying on me, are ya?"

"Shut up, no I'm not. It's just that I missed your presence. I mean you haven't called or written any letters, how was I suppose to know that you were okay?"

"Seriously Eighteen, calm down before you blow a circuit. I had my reasons, and I prefer we not get into a matter of discussing it during my visit. And besides, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, we'll talk, but first get inside. I'll make us some coffee."


End file.
